


Dreams

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: Quantico [1]
Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Ryan.  Her protector.





	

_Simon's voice is always in her ear, the comforting rumble of his voice brings back memories. She grips Raina's hand as the man, who she grew to love as a brother's voice cracked._

_Simon, the one who was confident, so self-assured._

_He was her strength, believed her when no one else did._

_"I love you_ guys _" Simon's voice says in her ear._

_Her eyes fill with tears as she clutches Raina's hand._

_"I-I love you too Simon" Raina manages to get out._

_The sound of the car veering off the bridge is heard._

_Silence._

_Then the sound of water rushing in._

_She quickly hangs up, not wanting Raina to hear the man she loved get blown apart._

_She is not so quick, the ear-splitting sound of the bomb exploding is heard._

 

Alex wakes up in a cold sweat, her face drenched with tears.

Taking a few moments to calm herself, she concentrated on her ragged breathing by looking outside the DC Skyline.

 

Suddenly an arm wraps around her, pulling her back to bed.

_Ryan._

She shifts so that she faces him, and snuggles into his warm embrace. His arms immediately wrap around her, cocooning her in his shelter.

As she begins to drift off into peaceful sleep, she feels him press a soft kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
